Connected
by TwilightCharmedFaie
Summary: I’m missing my last year at Hogwarts in my attempt to save the world. But I’m not alone. Ron and Hermione are coming with me. I didn’t ask them to, they just chose to on their own. They are truly my best friends... Harry reflects on how Ron and Hermi


**Disclaimer:** Don't own HP, JKR does. I hope you all like this, I know it's short! Please REVIEW!

**Connected**

I am setting out on my last journey finally. The last leg of this war that I must bring to a close. Me. The-Boy-Who-Lived. The Chosen One. So many things, but only one person. So many people have put their faith in me, but can I do all that is expected of me?

_I'm blind-folded on this roller coaster they call life_

_Keep trying to make it through the next turn,_

_Knuckles white and holding tight_

Dumbledore's dead. I don't have my mentor to guide me anymore. And though he'll always be there in my heart and soul to comfort and guide me, it's not the same…

I know I have a mighty enemy to overthrow, six horcruxes to destroy, an entire world to save from darkness. All this heavy knowledge rests on my shoulders. Can I even do this? I am just one person after all? And Voldemort is, in a way, many people. He is strong – I only have Love.

_So here I go, taking a curve,  
But I know that I'm never alone  
I think of you, I know you'd never let me go_

But is Love weak? Dumbledore swore it wasn't. I must put my faith in Love, because that is the one gift that I possess that Voldemort lacks…

I love my dead parents, Sirius, and Dumbledore. I love the Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Molly, Arthur, Lupin, Tonks, McGonagall, Kingsley, Moody, my other classmates and teachers and Order members, even the Dursley's…

I was saved because of Love. My mother died because she loved me…

_I feel connected, protected, _

_It's like you're sitting right with me all the time.  
You hear me, you're near me,  
And everything now's gonna be alright  
'Cause nothing can break this, nothing can break this, nothing can break this tie_

_Connected...connected inside_

Well, now I set out to search for the remaining horcruxes – probably in vain… And I probably won't see any of my other loved one's until the very end if at all… But I have to try. I have to attempt to save this world that is falling into darkness. I can't go down without a fight.

_It's not an accident, the time we spent apart. _

_But now we're so close, _

_I can always find you right here in my heart_

I'm missing my last year at Hogwarts in my attempt to save the world. But I'm not alone. Ron and Hermione are coming with me. I didn't ask them to, they just chose to on their own. They are truly my best friends.

I know that I wouldn't be able to save the world without Ron and Hermione. I draw strength and hope and support and Love from them. Ron lightens up a tight atmosphere, and Hermione is the brains of the group.

I know that if I am going to accomplish my goal, it will only be with their help.

_You've given me something I need, _

_And I don't ever want it to end. _

_Because of you, _

_I know I've found my strength again_

Before Hogwarts, I had never had any friends, so I never knew what it was like to have such a connection. But now I do. And I couldn't survive without them.

We have been through so much together. I can tell them everything and anything. They may not always approve, but will usually keep my secrets, especially as they mature and the years go on.

_I feel connected, protected, _

_It's like you're sitting right with me all the time  
You hear me, you're near me,  
And everything now's gonna be alright.  
'Cause nothing can break this, nothing can break this, nothing can break this tie _

_Connected...connected inside_

They were there for me when Sirius died. They knew I was in a lot of pain. They were there for me when I had to face Voldemort in my first two years – although Hermione was petrified second year. They were there for me third, fourth, fifth, and sixth year too.

They have gone along with my escapades and tried to help, nurture my strengths and work on my weaknesses.

_Every time that I breathe, I can feel the energy_

_Reaching out, flowing through, _

_You to me and me to you_

_Find your dream, walk or stand, _

_You are everywhere I am _

_Separate souls, you to find, _

_Touching at the speed of light, light _

Light

I have been through many fun times with them too. Countless fun times. And many fights. Often I've been the middleperson, or Hermione.

We stood up to our school enemies together and fought for pointless rights. Like Hermione and her house elf right's craze in fourth and fifth year…

_I feel connected, protected, _

_It's like you're sitting right with me all the time  
You hear me, you're near me,  
and everything now's gonna be alright  
Connected, protected, _

_Now you're in my mind, now I'm doing' fine_

_You hear me, you're near me, _

_And everything else's gonna be alright_

_'Cause nothing can break this, nothing can break this, nothing can break this time_

_Connected...connected inside_

Well, it's my times now to go out and save the world… or not. But I'll go down fighting. And I know Ron and Hermione will be at my side.

_whoa, ah-oh, ah-oh, ah-oh_

_Inside, connected, connected_

_whoa, ah-oh, ah-oh, ah-oh, ah-oh, ah-oh, ah-oh, ah-oh_

_Inside, connected, connected_


End file.
